


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by emmanjay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen, Little Abigail, M/M, Murder Family, Murder Family AU, Parody, hannigram AU, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmanjay/pseuds/emmanjay
Summary: It's almost Christmas and Abigail's dear friend Marissa's parents are getting a divorce because of infidelity. What happens when little Abigail catches some outrageous infidelity of her own...or does she?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! Just wanted to post a cute little story for Christmas! Hope everyone has a Happy Holiday and if you don't celebrate anything, I hope you have a great day! :D
> 
> *Just incase for reference:  
> Papa = Hannibal  
> Dad/Daddy = Will  
> Daddies = Hannibal and Will

Abigail was at her friend Marissa’s house and they were playing with some racecars in the living room. The smell of sugar cookies permeated the air as their aroma from the oven danced its way throughout the house. Marrissa’s mother was in the kitchen reading a magazine as well as keeping an eye on the cookies to make sure the edges didn’t get too brown. They needed to be perfect for icing. 

 

Marissa’s father wasn’t home yet, but he was on his way. The air felt different around the Schurr household. It was no longer warm and cozy like the air at Abigail’s home. It was encroaching upon frigid like the outside winter chill. Soon the front door opened and the soft clack of leather dress shoes made their way down the hallway and into the living room. 

 

“Hello sweetheart, hello Abigail.” The man dipped down to give his daughter a kiss on the forehead before making his way to the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and let out a huff, the tension pooling in his jaw like pus of a rotten tooth. He closed the fridge and went up the stairs to change into more comfortable clothes. 

 

Abigail’s ears perked up, waiting for Marissa’s father to greet her mother, but it never came. Instead, all she heard was the soft thud of his shoes on the carpeted staircase. She’d been at Marissa’s house many times and whenever she was present for it, Marissa’s father  _ always  _ greeted his wife with a “hello dear, how was your day”. Maybe he was tired? All Abigail knew was that something like that would never happen at her house. Even if her fathers were angry at each other, they at least said “hello”. 

 

“Marissa?” Abigail whispered, placing the car down in front of her.

 

“What?”

 

“How come your Dad didn’t say “hello” to your Mom?”

 

Marissa frowned. “They’ve been fighting a lot and yesterday my Mommy said that she wanted a divorce.”

 

Divorce. Abigail had heard that word used on the television. She’d asked her father what it meant and he said it meant when people who are married become un-married. Sometimes they remarry or they stay single. She’d asked why people would do that if marriage meant you really loved someone. 

 

_ “Well, sometimes marriage isn’t what people expect it to be and they decide they don’t want to be married anymore. Other times, someone does something bad and it hurts the other person’s feelings greatly enough that they don’t want to be married to the other person.” _

 

_ “Like stealing their crayons? Nick Boyle always steals my crayons. If I was married to him, I’d divorce him.” _

 

_ Her father’s eyes crinkled with amusement. “Hm, it’s a bit more complicated than that. Say, if Daddy kissed someone else the way he kisses me while he was still married to me, that would hurt my feelings and I would divorce him because I wouldn’t be able to trust him. Marriage is about love and trust, so if you lose one or the other, the relationship falls apart.” _

 

“Why does she want a divorce?” Abigail questioned her friend.

 

“Last week, my Dad and his assistant were working late in his at-home office and when I went to say goodnight, I saw them kissing on the mouth. He didn’t see me, so I ran and told my Mommy and now our Christmas is ruined! He’s moving out tomorrow... If only I had just been quiet about it, we would still be a family. This is going to be the worst Christmas ever.”

 

“I’m sorry Marissa, you can spend Christmas with me and my Daddies if you want.”

 

The girl pulled her mouth to the side. “Thanks Abigail, but I should stay here so my Mommy won’t be lonely...Can we just keep playing cars?”

 

“Okay.”

 

The girls once again began to play with the toy cars, smashing them into each other and racing them down the hallway. The scent of baking cookies stained the air.

  
  


***

 

It was the night of Christmas Eve at the Graham-Lecter home. The tree was decorated with ornaments and lights, there were smiling faces on gingerbread cookies, and the stockings were hung and ready to be filled with Christmas goodies. At the moment, the family was getting ready for bed.

 

“Are you ready for Christmas, darling?” Hannibal asked.

 

“Yes!” A great big smile shone on Abigail’s face. 

 

“Good! Now, go and put on your pyjamas and Papa will be in there to read you  _ The Night Before Christmas _ .”

 

“Okay Papa! Oh! Don’t forget to put out the milk and cookies for Santa Claus!” Her voice was playfully stern.

 

“ _ Forget the milk and cookies? _ I wouldn’t dream of it!” Hannibal grinned before placing a kiss on the girl’s forehead. 

 

Abigail scurried up the stairs and got into her Christmas themed pj’s. This year they were evergreen long-sleeved top and bottom with mini candy canes on them. She picked them out at the store and when she tried them on, she realized they were super cozy - perfect for Christmas Eve bedtime stories. 

 

Soon Papa was making his way up the stairs. Once he reached Abigail’s room, he walked over to the bookcase and grabbed  _ The Night Before Christmas _ off of the shelf.

 

“Are you ready, my dear?” 

 

“Yes Papa!”

 

“Alright. Let’s begin.” Hannibal sat down on the bed and lifted an arm around his daughter so she could see the pages. She rested her head on his chest and listened to the accented rumble of his voice as he spoke the words. 

 

“ _ 'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house _

_ Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse… _ ”  

  
  


He didn’t even get through half of the story before he heard the rhythmic breathing of her slumber. Hannibal smiled down at her and carefully moved off of the bed then placed her comforter over her before placing a gentle goodnight kiss on her head.

 

***

 

Will was sitting in the living room putting some last minute bows on some gifts while the family dog, Encephalitis, dozed off at his feet; his body was soft and warm against Will’s cold toes. 

 

Will’s eyes widened as he caught something in his peripheral. “What are you  _ wearing _ ?” he said as he peered up at his husband clad in a full on Santa Claus suit - sack included, filled to the brim with presents. 

 

“You don’t like it? I think red is my color. Ho! Ho! Ho!” Hannibal replied, placing the sack at his feet. Encephalitis blinked his eyes open and investigated the Red Clad Man, but when he realized it was the familiar smell of his Master, he nosed at the bag instead. When there was nothing of value for him, he trotted off to the doggy bed and continued his slumber. 

 

Will couldn’t help but stifle a laugh as he stood up. “Stop that, you’ll wake Abigail.”

 

Hannibal put a finger to his lips apologetically then proceeded to place the presents under the Christmas tree. 

 

“Is that one of the couch pillows?” Will asked, pointing to his husband’s now “portly” stomach which was answered with a laughing nod. 

 

“You actually look kinda sexy. Matter of fact, I could kiss you right now.”

 

“Oh look,” Hannibal said surprisedly as he pulled the last thing from his bag: A tiny mistletoe. He moved closer and held it above their heads. “It seems that we are underneath a mistletoe. What a coincidence.”

 

Will playfully rolled his eyes then smiled up at his husband and brought his hands around Hannibal’s white-bearded face. “Will this earn me a spot on your ‘nice’ list, Santa?”

 

“Perhaps…” Hannibal put the mistletoe on the table then placed his white-gloved hands at the sides of his husband’s body, bringing him in closer. They pressed their lips against each other in the soft glow of the Christmas lights illuminating the dark home. 

 

“I love you, Will.” 

 

A mischievous grin crept onto Will’s lips as he peered up. “I love you too... _ Santa _ .”

 

Meanwhile, Abigail was crouching in the stairway. From the angle, she was able to watch them undetected. She’d been awoken by the voices downstairs, but she just thought it was her fathers talking; however, when she went to take a look, it  _ definitely  _ wasn’t! 

 

The one and only Santa Claus was standing in her living room kissing her Dad! What would Papa think? Her mind flashed to the other day when she was at Marissa’s. If her Papa found out, they will get a divorce just like Marissa’s parents and she’ll never get to see her Daddy again! But just like her dear friend, she could not keep something like this from her Papa. She'd have to tell him in the morning. Tears stung her big blue eyes as she tiptoed back up the stairs and into bed.

 

***

 

On Christmas morning, Hannibal and Will were surprised when they didn’t get bombarded by jumpy shrieks of excitement. They made their way to Abigail’s room and gently shook her shoulder to wake her, but she was already up and her pillow was wet with tears. 

 

“Sweetheart, what’s the matter? Why are you crying?”

 

The girl sat up and wiped her face. “Because you and Daddy are going to get a divorce!”

 

Will’s eyes widened. “That's not true, where did you get an idea like that?”

 

“Marissa’s parents are getting a divorce because her Dad kissed his assistant and then yesterday I saw Daddy kissing Santa Claus now you two will get a divorce just like them!” 

 

Will and Hannibal's faces softened with realization. Hannibal picked her up and placed her in between the two of them. 

 

“Sweetheart, that wasn't Santa Claus who kissed Daddy last night. It was me.”

 

Her brow crinkled in confusion. “But if you were the one who kissed Daddy, why were you putting presents under the tree? That's Santa's job.”

 

Hannibal glanced up at his husband. They gave each other a knowing look. They had to tell her the truth. 

 

“Abigail, we have something to tell you.” Will chimed in this time. 

 

“What?”

 

“Santa Claus isn't real. He's just a made up character that people use to make Christmas more fun. It's like a tradition.”

 

“So Santa doesn't come down the chimney and bring presents?”

 

“No.”

 

Will could tell she was disappointed but then she perked up. “But you and Papa aren't getting a divorce right?”

 

“No, we aren't.”

 

She wiped away the residual tears and smiled big. “Okay, I feel better now. As long as I have my Daddies I'll be happy.”

 

That's when Encephalitis made his way into the room nosing at Abigail’s feet. She giggled. “You too Encephalitis!” That earned a bark and giddy wag of a tail from the pup before he jumped into her lap giving her wet kisses. 

 

“Looks like Ceph has the right idea.” Hannibal and Will attacked their daughter with hugs and a kisses.

 

“So you're not upset with us for lying about Santa Claus?” Hannibal asked. 

 

“No, I should've known better. Someone can't make it all over the world in one night!” She said, laughing at herself. “Can we go open presents now?”

 

“Of course!”

 

They all hopped up and made their way down the steps. Abigail darted for the tree and ripped open her presents. The men watched their daughter shriek and laugh as she opened each gift and they wondered how they ever got so lucky to have such an amazing little girl. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :D


End file.
